The Godlands
by AW555
Summary: I never thought my life would be like this, so much sorrow and heartbreak. Inu Yasha was dead and Sesshomaru…..he would suffer a fate worse than us all. As the pilot asked where the rest of us were I could only cry. What happens when Kagome and the gang g


AW555 : We're having to read Lord of the Flies for our summer homework and it gave me the idea for this story. It's a little sad so beware and I hope you enjoy! Please review!

Disclaimer : I don't own Inu Yasha, anyone in it, or Lord of the Flies.

I never thought my life would be like this, so much sorrow and heartbreak. Inu Yasha was dead and Sesshomaru…..he would suffer a fate worse than us all. As the pilot asked where the rest of us were I could only cry.

Maybe I should tell you the whole story. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I was 18 years old when we began our trip to find the magic island. A magic island where there was nectar to make anyone who drank it live forever. Yes, you would live forever but pay a far greater price we would find out.

Inu Yasha had been my best friend all through high school. He was a half youkai, always wanting to be full youkai. One day he came to me with a book telling about nectar that would make whoever drank it live forever. It wasn't exactly becoming full youkai, but it was the closest thing to it. This nectar was on an island and after much research on my part we located it.

After we graduated from high school I agreed to go with him. I told him we'd need more people to go with us so he got his brother and three friends to go with us. His brother's name was Sesshomaru. He was 3 years older than us. Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo were the same age as us. I knew Sango and Miroku since we had classes together.

By the 1st week of summer we were on our way to the island. Inu Yasha's parents were rich so we took their yacht. It took us about three days to get to the island.

"So Kagome, you and Inu Yasha are just friend right?" Kikyo asked.

I blushed and nodded.

"Yeah of course, nothing more."

Kikyo smiled, "Good."

The first night on the island we slept on the beach, being tired of the cramped up ship. Before I feel asleep, I watched as Sesshomaru walked into the forest. 'Where is he going?'

I awoke the next morning to someone shaking me.

"Kagome wake up! Sesshomaru found a hot spring for us to bathe in!" Sango exclaimed.

I jumped up and ran with Sango to the hot springs. I can't believe I hadn't made friend with her sooner in school. Over the three days in the yacht we had gotten to know each other better and made quick friends.

I sighed happily as I sat in the hot spring. Being cramped up in a boat can do things to your muscles!

"So Kagome, if you don't like Inu Yasha who do you like? His brother?" Sango asked.

I blushed, "Wha-?"

"Ooohhhhh!" Sango squealed, "You do! You blushed!"

"I-I do not!" I stuttered.

"Suurrrreeeeee," Sango laughed.

That day after a little fruit for breakfast we headed into the woods to look for the nectar. Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru were in the lead. The others and I followed from behind.

After a few hours or walking, us humans needed a rest. As we rested Inu Yasha stayed with us while Sesshomaru went to search ahead. About 15 minutes later Sesshomaru came back.

"Inu Yasha I believe I have found what you were looking for." He said.

Sesshomaru showed us to the place where he found the nectar. It was beautiful. There were huge boulders with this golden liquid pouring from the top. Sango gasped and Inu Yasha's eyes widened in amazement.

"We've found it……" Inu Yasha said as he walked up to the fountain of golden liquid.

Inu Yasha bent down and drank a few handfuls of the stuff. He stood up and turned to us.

"Well… Do I look any different?"

"No Inu Yasha…..you don't." I said quietly.

"You will not look different fool and it may take a few days for it to kick in," Sesshomaru explained to his little brother.

Inu Yasha glares at his brother before heading back to the yacht. We decided to stay on the island for another week. It was a nice island and perfect for a vacation.

It didn't take two days till we started seeing differences in Inu Yasha. He stopped eating the food from the yacht and started to want raw meat. Sesshomaru would take him out to hunt for it. Soon after, Inu Yasha longed to drink the nectar again……

We went into the forest to the nectar fountain again. While we were there no one but I noticed Sesshomaru slip off into the forest. He reappeared 15 minutes later as we were heading back to the yacht.

I heard Sango scream as we got back to camp. When I looked up that's when I saw it….the yacht was burning. We tried to the put it out but it was too late. The yacht was too far-gone. I looked around to find Sesshomaru and as before he was gone……

I sat up late that night on another part of the beach. I needed to get away from everyone else. I started to realize I may never get off this island. I may never see my family again. I felt myself crying when I heard a noise behind me.

"Why do you cry?"

"Sesshomaru?" I asked surprised.

He sat down beside me and nodded.

"You ….. you set the yacht on fire didn't you? Why?" I asked.

Sesshomaru stiffened and nodded.

"Kagome that nectar …. It will make a monster out of Inu Yasha I cannot let him leave this island," he explained.

"You … drank some didn't you?" I asked.

Sesshomaru looked at me then nodded again.

"What do you mean a monster?" I asked.

"You shall see in time."

It wasn't very long before we all found out what he meant. Sesshomaru had disappeared and through this whole trip Kikyo was trying to get into Inu Yasha' s pant. She obviously got her but not in the way she wanted. Her and Inu Yasha went off into the forest together and only Inu Yasha came back…..covered in blood. We knew what he had done but out of fear we kept quiet. I had told the others what Sesshomaru had told me plus we feared what Inu Yasha would do to us if we confronted him about it.

Inu Yasha became very protective of me after that. One day Inu Yasha dragged me into the forest after I had been talking to Miroku. Once we got far enough into the forest he started to fiddle with my pant's button and zipper.

"Inu Yasha! What are you doing!"

Inu Yasha growled at me and kept on with what he was doing. Suddenly a flash of white hit him and tackled him to the ground. I took that as my cue to run. I could hear growls and then finally a howl. Two minutes after the howl I felt something tackle me to the ground.

A red eyed, wild looking Sesshomaru crouched above me. Then he started where Inu Yasha left off. No matter how hard I kicked or screamed he wouldn't get off. That night I roughly and cruelly lost my virginity and my best friend. For as I ran hysterically back to where I left Inu Yasha I found him dead.

I held him in my arms and cried till I fell asleep. How could we go from being happy high school graduates to this? How could your life turn so quickly? How could fate be so harsh to her and Inu Yasha? The next morning I stumbled into camp.

Sango quickly covered me with some towels she had salvaged from the yacht and bombarded me with questions. Though I could only manage to answer a few questions she came to understand what happened. I couldn't eat or sleep for several days. Then the helicopter came….

A police rescue helicopter landed on the beach at noon one day. Sango and Miroku ran happily to greet them.

"How did you find us!" Sango exclaimed.

"We saw your ship emergency signal on our radar," the pilot explained.

Sesshomaru had slipped the switch on the emergency radar before burning the ship. He hadn't wanted us to suffer with them….

"Were there only 3 of you?" the pilot asked.

"No, there were 6," Sango replied.

"Where are the others than?" the pilot asked.

I teared up as I thought of the answer. Both Inu Yasha and Kikyo were dead and Sesshomaru ….. He would have to face a fate worse than that. He would be stuck on this island as a monster alone.

As the helicopter took off I could have sworn I saw something white standing on the beach and I heard a howl.

AW555 : I'm already working on the sequel ..that's if you guys even want it lol. Hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought!


End file.
